Mon ange
by JessSwann
Summary: Post AWE, Jack retrouve enfin son seul et unique amour après être sorti indemnes des épreuves traversées ... Indemne ? Et qui est donc son amante ....


**Disclaimer: ****Les persos sont à Disney..... **

_**Bonjour à tous, voici donc la première histoire que j'ai ramenée dans mes bagages… Pour l'anecdote sachez qu'elle a été écrite entièrement à Kilkenny commencée dans un Bed & Breakfast et finie dans un pub (en buvant de la Bullmers pour être exacte… du cidre quoi lol) Je vous laisse donc la découvrir. Bonne lecture**_

_**Attention passages très suggestifs, déconseillés aux plus jeunes d'entre vous **_

**Mon ange,**

Dès que Jack l'avait vue, il l'avait désirée. Ce n'était pas qu'elle soit plus belle ou plus fine que les autres. Au contraire, sa charpente massive faisait qu'elle ressemblait plus à une matrone qu'à une jouvencelle. Pourtant, il les aimait ainsi, de forme ronde et généreuse. Parce que ces dernières auguraient d'une stabilité que les frêles demoiselles ne possédaient pas et qui finissait invariablement par lui manquer malgré tout les charmes et l'élégance qu'elles avaient à offrir. Brusquement, un vent joueur et malicieux souleva ses jupons, laissant apparaître ses jambes fortes et larges dont les chevilles étaient ornées de chaînes argentées, ramenant Jack à au présent et à celle qui était avec lui.

Le pirate sourit largement à ce spectacle et se retourna vers son visage, laissant glisser amoureusement son regard sur les traits finement ciselés que même le plus brûlant des soleils ne parvenait pas à faire rougir. Elle était si belle … Avec une lenteur délibérée, Jack commença à la caresser, sa main suivant sensuellement les courbes de son aimée qui lui répondit par un long frisson de plaisir. Le sourire du pirate s'élargit devant sa réaction et il s'approcha encore un peu plus d'elle, ses mains caressant amoureusement le corps qu'elle offrait si généreusement. Pour lui.

Pour lui uniquement.

Bien entendu, il savait qu'elle en avait connu d'autres, qu'elle s'était ouverte à d'autres hommes, qu'elle avait laissé d'autres mains parcourir son corps et la faire frissonner comme elle frissonnait à présent. Elle était infidèle par nature comme toutes les femmes…

Un moment à la fois si loin et si proche, il avait même cru qu'il ne la reconquérrait jamais, que sa belle s'était envolée pour toujours dans d'autres bras, grisée par les mots tendres que d'autres lui susurraient à la tombée de la nuit lorsque le soleil et l'horizon s'unissent pour ne former qu'un.. Il avait craint que les spectres de la lune ne l'ait à jamais arrachée à son étreinte. Peut être l'avait elle oublié un instant, grisée d'être plus crainte que toutes les autres, Reine parmi les pirates. Peut être même qu'elle avait un instant préféré le faste et le clinquant à ses caresses… Il l'ignorait et quand bien même cela aurait été le cas il s'en moquait éperdument. Il se souvenait pour tout les deux et il l'avait finalement retrouvée.

Un sourire moqueur aux lèvres, Jack se laissa tomber sur elle, prenant garde à ne pas la blesser, songeant brièvement à Will Turner qui avait été assez fou pour croire qu'il pourrait l'arracher à lui. Comme si elle allait choisir ce freluquet alors qu'elle pouvait l'avoir lui… Il haleta brusquement tandis qu'il glissait sur son corps offert, retrouvant son odeur inimitable d'épices, de sel et de rhum mêlés.

- Toi et moi mon ange… Gémit il tandis qu'elle bougeait sous lui, répondant à ses caresses gourmandes.

Les yeux clos, Jack savourait le plaisir de la posséder enfin à nouveau lorsqu'un cri horrible les secoua, les arrachant à la douceur de leur étreinte. Avec un soupir agacé, Jack se releva à la hâte après une dernière caresse pour le corps chaud et vibrant de vie qu'il avait tellement désiré et attendu.

Le regard dur cette fois et les lèvres crispées, il se dirigea vers l'importun et aperçut Gibbs. Son vieux complice et second était agenouillé devant le cadavre sanguinolent de Barbossa et Jack s'aperçut comme dans un rêve qu'il tremblait. En l'apercevant, le vieil homme s'écarta du corps et le regarda avec une méfiance que Jack ne comprit pas, l'esprit tout entier avec celle qu'il venait à peine de quitter.

- Tout va bien Capitaine ? S'enquit Gibbs d'une voix basse.

Jack soupira avec soulagement. Non Gibbs n'était pas venu pour le trahir … Rassuré, il laissa sa main chercher le corps de son amante et se détendit en la sentant vibrer sous ses doigts.

- Bien sur l'ami. Pourquoi me demandes tu cela ? Finit il par lui demander.

Gibbs se contenta de lui désigner Barbossa du menton, une lueur d'effroi dans le regard et Jack se retourna alors vers le cadavre dont le sang riche s'écoulait en un mince filet , les rigoles formées chatouillant les pieds de son aimée. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire charmeur devant ce spectacle et il baissa ses yeux sombres sur le traître

- Ce chien n'a eu que ce qu'il méritait…

- Quoi ? S'alarma Gibbs. Jack … qu'est-ce que ..Commença-t-il sans oser poursuivre.

Jack se retourna à nouveau vers Gibbs et lui expliqua d'un air patient

- Il a essayé de me la prendre. Ils veulent tous me la voler. Lui, le gamin… Mais je ne pouvais pas laisser faire ça une fois de plus… Cette fois je ne l'ai pas laisser faire… Je l'ai défendue. Tu comprends Gibbs… C'est elle et moi… Moi et elle… Souffla Jack d'un ton rêveur.

Gibbs le regarda sans comprendre et plissa le front tandis qu'il tentait de démêler les paroles plus sibyllines que jamais de son capitaine et ami. Son visage s'éclaira soudain et ses yeux fouillèrent les alentours, cherchant à apercevoir son amante

- Elizabeth ? Lui demanda-t-il finalement. Barbossa a essayé de s'en prendre à elle ? C'est pour ça que vous … Commença-t-il sans parvenir à finir sa phrase une fois de plus, terrifié par l'horreur du geste de Jack.

Jack recula brutalement à la mention du nom de la jeune femme et entrelaça désespérément ses doigts à ceux de sa maîtresse, se rassurant à ce contact.

- Elizabeth… Je connais pas d'Elizabeth… Répondit il d'une voix troublée. Ou plutôt … Il y en avait une autrefois… Mais elle est partie… Envolée… Elle m'a laissé tomber comme toutes les autres… Bredouilla Jack en serrant la main de son amante. Toutes les autres sauf elle. Reprit il. Alors … je, je ne pouvais pas laisser Barbossa tenter de me la voler à nouveau… Tu vois ?

Le vieux second secoua la tête en signe d'incompréhension et avança vers son capitaine.

- Mais enfin Capitaine de qui parlez vous donc ?

Jack le regarda sans comprendre comment il ne pouvait la voir alors qu'elle était dans ses bras et la caressa à nouveau.

- Je parle d'elle voyons… Murmura-t-il d'un air de pur ravissement. Pearl.

Gibbs marqua un temps d'arrêt, accusant le coup et fit un pas prudent en direction de Jack, le cœur serré.

- Attention !!! S'exclama Jack vivement alors que Gibbs marchait sur un cordage. Tu vas froisser ses effets… Expliqua-t-il d'un ton doux en ramassant amoureusement le cordage et en l'enroulant avant de courir à nouveau vers la barre, l'étreignant comme s'il ne pouvait pas étancher la soif qu'il avait d'elle.

Anéanti, des larmes de compassion menaçant de jaillir, Gibbs le regarda faire tandis que Jack se retournait vers lui, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Elle est belle hein ?

- Oui Jack. Elle l'est. Répondit Gibbs

- Elle a besoin … de tellement … de .. D'attention… Tu m'aideras à veiller sur elle ? Lui demanda Jack d'un ton soudain fragile, inquiet de ne pouvoir satisfaire seul son exigeante maîtresse

- Oui Jack. Promit Gibbs en réalisant que finalement le passage au Purgatoire de Jones et peut être aussi le mariage d'Elizabeth avec Will avaient réussis à faire basculer pour de bon Jack dans la folie qui le poursuivait depuis des années.

Soulagé, le pirate poussa un soupir de pur bonheur et caressa de nouveau la barre

- Merci Gibbs…

Soupirant de tristesse, Gibbs s'empressa vers les voiles, décidé à suivre pour toujours son capitaine où qu'il aille, même si c'était au bout de sa folie. A quelques mètres de lui, Jack reprit son soliloque et ses caresses.

- La plus belle. Souffla-t-il. Ma jolie Pearl… Mon ange…. Murmura-t-il avant de fredonner à mi voix un chant de pirates.

_**Vala c'est fini … Lol j'ai aimé écrire cette histoire et je précise que si Jack y bascule dans la folie ce n'est pas par hasard… Prenez ça comme … un clin d'œil à tout ceux qui pensent que Jack n'est pas capable d'aimer un être de chair et de sang … La dimension sexuelle suggérée est elle aussi volontaire ( et j'en ai ch*** lol) histoire d'aller au bout des choses…Reviews ? **_


End file.
